Affaires privées
by ValouPili
Summary: Bella attend avec impatience le retour de son mari, avocat, à la maison. Quand instant souvenir rime avec désir ... AH


_**B**__onjour tout le monde ! __**:D**_

_**J**__e sens qu'un jour, je vais vraiment me faire taper sur les doigts pour mon retard ! __**xD**_

_**J**__e suppose que vous vous ne vous attendiez plus à avoir de mes nouvelles et pourtant, me revoilà ! __**^_^**_

_**J**__e sais je sais, je devrais plutôt le passer à écrire la suite de ma fiction mais comme je vous l'ai dit, pas assez de temps pour ça alors je me contente d'un petit OS.__** xD**_

_**J**__'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il n'est pas très long mais j'ai essayé de créer une histoire qui tienne quand même la route. __**:)**_

_**E**__t comme d'habitude, je tiens à dire que tous les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les utiliser dans une histoire qui a germé dans ma tête ! **;P**_

_**B**__isous à tous, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! __**;)**_

PS : le lien de la robe de _**Bella**_ se trouve sur mon profil !

.

.

**AFFAIRES PRIVÉES**

.

.

Je venais de terminer de dresser la table et allumais les bougies pour la finalisation de la décoration romantique du salon. Je partis enfiler la robe que j'avais achetée pour l'occasion et m'observai dans la psyché, satisfaite du résultat. Edward rentrait enfin de son voyage d'affaires après deux bons mois passés en Norvège et je voulais qu'absolument tout soit parfait. Nous avions bien sûr échangé quelques conversations téléphoniques mais elles ne duraient jamais très longtemps à cause de son emploi du temps très chargé ou du décalage horaire. Nous vivions dans le même appartement depuis bientôt deux ans et nous nous étions connus sur les bancs de la fac de droit.

A vrai dire, nous nous étions vus pour la toute première fois un jour de mai. Il suivait des études pour devenir avocat alors que je ne faisais que passer sur le campus pour rejoindre Alice, ma meilleure amie. Elle avait réussi à m'entraîner dans un de ses cours généraux et c'est là que je l'avais vu : son petit air timide qui contrastait avec ses cheveux en bataille, son attention portée sur son cours et ce crayon entre ses lèvres qui me narguait… Je suis persuadée qu'il ne m'aurait même pas remarquée si je n'avais pas trébuché sur la première marche des escaliers.

Mon sac m'avait échappé des mains et dans ma tentative de me rattraper à un des sièges, j'avais observé tout son contenu s'éparpiller sur le sol : rouge à lèvres, téléphone, portefeuille et même un préservatif qui avait dû connaître la guerre tant il s'y trouvait depuis longtemps. Rougie, je m'étais baissée pour tout récupérer quand sa main me tendit l'objet de mon malaise.

_« Tu as laissé tomber ça… »_

_« Merci… »_

Jamais ma voix ne m'avait parue aussi inaudible. Je m'étais ensuite relevée, le plus rapidement possible et j'avais évité à tout prix son regard. J'aurais aimé qu'un trou s'ouvre sous mes pieds pour m'engloutir au plus profond da la terre. J'avais toujours eu le chic pour me faire mal voir à cause de mes deux pieds gauches et pourtant, ça n'était pas faute de faire attention. Alice rit de ma maladresse.

_« Tu as vraiment un don pour te faire remarquer Bella ! »_

J'avais souri timidement à ce garçon, sans le regarder alors qu'elle se permettait d'ajouter une phrase de son cru qui m'achevait pour de bon.

_« Et tu ne perds pas de temps avec les mecs ! »_

Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assisté à la scène se serait en effet demandé ce que je faisais avec un préservatif dans la main, à l'intérieur d'un amphithéâtre. Je le rangeai aussitôt dans mon sac et partis m'asseoir près d'elle sans me retourner vers ce bel étranger qui m'avait quelque peu détaillée. Je pouvais encore sentir ses yeux si verts observer ma tenue sage mais plus légère en cette journée si chaude et ensoleillée. Durant l'heure qui a suivi, je n'avais cessé d'observer ce jeune homme au charme simple qui faisait palpiter mon cœur plus que de raison. Je ne le connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve et pourtant, il éveillait en moi des sensations totalement inédites. Evidemment, Alice avait tout de suite remarqué à quel point il me troublait, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de me fournir quelques détails.

_« Il s'appelle Edward. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, jamais pour ainsi dire, avec nous. »_

Je ne pouvais que la croire, surtout que le dit Edward était assis à l'écart des autres étudiants de sa rangée. Cela me faisait un peu de peine, c'est vrai qu'il m'avait paru fort concentré sur son travail mais il n'avait pas manqué de m'aider à ramasser mes affaires.

Etrangement, comme s'il avait su que nous venions de parler de lui, il avait glissé un regard vers nous deux et avait happé le mien sans que je n'aie eu le temps de l'esquiver. Ses beaux yeux tentaient de comprendre quelque chose que je ne saisissais pas moi-même. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle sensation pour personne. J'avais rougi, comme à mon habitude et son visage impassible avait aussitôt esquissé un petit sourire intimidé qui s'était directement répercuté dans mon intimité. Cette réaction déstabilisante fit s'intensifier mes rougeurs et je penchai ma tête vers les feuilles d'Alice pour tenter de suivre le cours, en vain.

A la fin de l'heure, dès que le professeur nous invita à sortir de l'amphithéâtre, je descendis les escaliers en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les quelques détails de la nuit d'amour d'Alice avec son copain de l'époque. Le tabou ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire et parfois, je l'en enviais. Elle avait tout pour elle : la beauté, l'intelligence et une facilité déconcertante à se faire de nouveaux amis. Alors que je suivais Alice pour sortir, une main légère se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournais sans réfléchir.

_« Excuse-moi de te déranger mais… tu es nouvelle ici ? »_

Je me perdis, non pire, me noyai dans les yeux de jade du dit Edward et je dus me donner des claques mentales pour comprendre qu'il m'avait parlé et qu'il attendait une réponse. Il m'avait vraiment prise par surprise.

_« Oui enfin non, je… j'ai juste rejoint une amie… »_

_« Oh. »_

Le ton de sa voix m'indiqua qu'il était déçu, comme s'il… non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela. On ne se connaissait absolument pas, mon cerveau devait encore me jouer un sale tour. En fait, je devais m'être assoupie et j'étais simplement en train de rêver. Ce n'est que lorsque je me pinçais le bras discrètement que je compris que je possédais toutes mes facultés enfin, peut-être pas toutes.

Il se frotta la nuque nerveusement et j'eus l'impression qu'il essayait de se donner du courage. Il m'en fallait aussi pour ne pas tomber par terre car mes jambes menaçaient de lâcher à tout instant.

_« En fait, je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour boire un café… avec moi. »_ Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et mon cœur fit une embardée dans ma poitrine. _« Enfin, ton amie aussi est la bienv… » _

_« C'est gentil mais mon copain m'attend ! Amusez-vous bien ! »_ Cria Alice dans le couloir alors qu'elle courait en riant rejoindre Tyler dans le parking.

Un silence gêné s'était installé entre nous alors que presque tous les étudiants étaient partis à présent. Nous nous faisions face, debout, comme deux idiots. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une ado lors de son tout premier flirt. Je me mordis la lèvre à l'idée que je puisse lui plaire et tentai la carte de l'humour.

_« Le café est en train de refroidir je crois… »_

Un petit rire nous échappa et je réussis par la même occasion à détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue très électrique. Je me retournai et marchai calmement vers la cafétéria en sa compagnie, nos deux bras se frôlant.

Je sortis de mes pensées, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour vérifier que le poulet que j'avais mis à cuire n'était pas en train de brûler. 19h00. Dans trente minutes exactement, Edward allait tourner sa clé dans la serrure de notre appartement, déposer son trousseau dans un plat et …

_« Mon ange, je suis là ! »_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, surprise. Il était arrivé plus tôt que prévu !

Je courus dans le salon et le rejoignis dans le vestibule pour l'étreindre quand subitement, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges apparut devant mes yeux émerveillés.

_« Elles sont magnifiques ! » _

_« Mais pas autant que toi, tu es sublime… » _

Je les déposai sur le meuble de l'entrée et me jetai dans ses bras, nos langues se retrouvant avidement. Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur le haut de mes fesses alors que les miennes caressaient son torse au dessus de sa chemise. Il n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps de se changer mais j'étais loin de m'en plaindre. Son costume lui sellait à ravir et l'allongeait davantage encore. Son odeur capiteuse m'envoya une vague de chaleur intense et mes mains agrippèrent sa veste noire. Il me poussa contre le mur et son corps épousa le mien. Je gémis en sentant son érection contre mon bas-ventre, en feu. Nous nous étions visiblement beaucoup manqués. Sa main saisit ma cuisse pour la remonter contre son bassin très actif.

_« Attends… j'ai préparé… un dîner… pour ton retour … »_

_« J'ai surtout TRES envie de toi… là ! »_

Je gémis en sentant sa bouche attaquer ma gorge et descendre sur mon sternum pour y lécher ma peau. Mes mains s'arrimèrent dans ses cheveux et je repris ses lèvres pour un second baiser langoureux.

_« Deux mois sans toi, c'était de la torture… »_

_« Je ne partirai plus aussi longtemps ! »_

Je crochetai mes jambes autour de lui pour le sentir au plus près de ma féminité et je gémis plus fort lorsque son sexe toujours couvert de ses vêtement frotta mon clitoris.

_« Bella… »_

Il fit mine de partir vers notre chambre mais je l'en empêchais.

_« C'est trop loin puis, on ne l'a jamais fait contre un mur … » _Lui chuchotai-je sensuellement avant de suçoter son lobe d'oreille alors qu'un grognement animal sortait du plus profond de sa gorge.

Je me remis sur mes deux pieds et il en profita pour faufiler sa main sous ma jupe afin d'ôter mon string déjà tout trempé. Il tomba au sol et j'en profitai pour faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer noir qui suivirent le même chemin que mon sous-vêtement. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux et les miens devaient être à l'image des siens. Nous nous désirions trop, nous n'avions pas le temps d'ôter le reste de nos vêtements. J'enroulai de nouveau mes jambes autour de ses hanches alors que nos langues débutaient une nouvelle danse enflammée.

_« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai être tendre… »_

_« Ne le sois pas… »_

Il se présenta à mon entrée et s'immisça aussitôt entre mes plis chauds et humides centimètre par centimètre. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et rejetai ma tête en arrière cognant le mur alors que la sienne se colla à ma poitrine. Il prit mon bassin dans ses mains et m'asséna un premier coup qui me fit presque crier et que sa bouche tenta de réprimer pour ne pas alerter les voisins d'en haut. Je sentais soudain son souffle chaud courir par-dessus ma robe et j'imaginais ce que sa bouche ferait sur mes pointes durcies par le plaisir si la robe ne les cachait pas.

_« T'es si serrée autour de moi… »_

_« Juste pour toi ! »_

Je savais que nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps au rythme qu'il nous imposait mais nous n'en étions pas gênés. Ses grognements de plus en plus sonores m'indiquaient qu'il était proche du point de rupture et je ne devais pas en être loin non plus.

_« Edward, tu me fais tellement de bien… Oh ! »_

Sa main droite venait de descendre entre nos deux corps joints et ses doigts caressèrent ardemment mon bouton de rose déjà très sensible. Sa langue lécha l'arrière de mon oreille avant d'y susurrer des mots particuliers qui allaient à coup sûr me faire perdre le contrôle qu'il me restait.

_« Jouis sur ma queue amour… viens avec moi ! »_

J'enfonçais mes ongles dans ses omoplates recouvertes et mon souffle se fit erratique jusqu'à l'instant où il se bloqua dans ma gorge avant d'être expulsé dans une succession de cris libérateurs.

_« Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Ouiii ! Edwaaard ! »_

_« Oh Bella… mmmmeeerde ! »_

Mon sexe se contracta spasmodiquement autour du sien qui se libéra frénétiquement au fond de mon ventre. Ma tête retomba sur son épaule et je fermai les yeux, épuisée par nos retrouvailles on ne peut plus festives. Il nous emmena tant bien que mal dans le salon, et me posa sur l'accoudoir du divan tout en mêlant sa langue à la mienne. Je gémis lorsqu'il sortit de moi et se rhabilla en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Je l'imitai et partis dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer un peu.

_« Zut ! »_

Je courus, aussi vite que mon corps me le permettait, dans la cuisine et ouvris le four avant de constater que le poulet était tout à fait immangeable.

_« Oh non… »_

Je sentais deux bras m'encercler par derrière pour m'enserrer tendrement.

_« J'ai fait à l'envers ? »_

_« Le dîner est foutu… je voulais que tout soit parfait pour ton retour ! »_

Edward me retourna face à lui et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_« C'est parfait Bella, c'est juste mon charme naturel qui a opéré… »_

_« Quel présomptueux tu fais ! »_

Nous rîmes avant de nous embrasser doucement.

_« Thaïlandais ou japonais ? »_

_« Mmm, va pour japonais ! »_

Il partit dans le salon pour composer le numéro du restaurant mais fit rapidement demi-tour pour me dire les mots qui m'avaient tant manqué.

_« Je t'aime Bella. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »_

Il sourit puis m'embrassa rapidement avant d'aller commander notre repas pour se faire pardonner. Les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre, j'étais heureuse et épanouie. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant qu'un petit être grandissait en moi. Son enfant. Le nôtre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong> quoi est-ce que je dois m'attendre maintenant ? **xD**_

_**J**e ne suis pas une auteure pro mais j'espère que mon amour du français et des mots vous a permis de vous immerger dans cette composition !** :)**_

_**J**e me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS, même s'il est court et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en le lisant ! **^_^** _

_**J**e vous dis à très bientôt pour, qui sait, un autre OS mais peut-être aussi un chapitre d'une de mes autres histoires ! **:P**_

_**E**t enfin, bon courage à tous ceux qui passent leurs examens, leur Bac, ..._

_**G**ros bisous à à tou(te)s et on se retrouve cet été ! **;)**_

**_ValouPili _**


End file.
